


In This Family of Eleven

by gosalynmallard



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosalynmallard/pseuds/gosalynmallard
Summary: Just some little drabbles focusing on sibling bonds that are overlooked on the show!If you're looking for Loudcest then this isn't your place, buddy. I hate Loudcest!





	

"Calm down, Liliana. Your big sister Lisa's got you." Lisa gave Lily a hug and a soft pat on the back.

Lily's crying came to a halt as Lisa did so. She started to smile and giggle.

The four year old couldn't help but smile too. "Now, what is it that you need?"

"Poo poo." Lily pointed to her blanket, which was on Lisa's side of the room.

"My apologies. I forgot that I was using it to determine why it feels so smooth on your skin." Lisa got up to get the blanket, causing Lily to cry again.

"Do you not want it anymore?" Lisa asked.

The baby shook her head, still in tears. "Wisa."

Lisa gasped. "Liliana, what was that?"

"Wisa." Lily pointed to her.

"But I thought you wanted the blanket."

Lily pointed to the blanket and then to Lisa.

"You want both me and the blanket?"

She nodded.

Lisa suppressed a tear. "If you insist." She handed Lily the blanket and shifted closer to the crib.

Lily pointed to Lisa again, and to the inside of the crib.

"You want me to get in there?"

The younger sister nodded once again.

"Oh, what the heck. I can technically fit in there." Lisa climbed as carefully as she could into the crib without bumping into Lily.

Lily was fast asleep now. Lisa figured that she wanted to take a nap with her and went with it.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lincoln was walking up the stairs, calling for Lisa & Lily. After getting no response, he walked into their room. The two were sleeping peacefully. Lincoln smiled and went to his room to get his blanket.

He then walked back into the room where the sisters were sleeping and put the bigger blanket over them. "I always knew Lisa was a good big sister to Lily."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it, and give me more suggestions for siblings to write a chapter about! (Also I like to think Lily is short for Liliana, since that's the first name of Leni's voice actress.)


End file.
